


破橙

by Be_sik



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_sik/pseuds/Be_sik
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	破橙

男人有个不好不坏的习惯。每次洗完澡出来，他的姿态都过于自然。

一到这种时候，顶灯的冷光就会被他接在身上，给体表覆上一层带水色的清白。他是人间如月的绝色。

李赫宰身上生得有不算少的痣，在不受衣物遮拦的时候便格外明显。它们是簇拥他的群星，每一颗都是无边魅力的明白证据。

而现在，无论是这些被热水浇灌之后冒着热气的湿润印记，还是趴在床上的李东海那被贴身内裤包裹得优美的臀线，都格外适合做爱，都教彼此的眼睛移不开。

李东海大概是趁他洗澡的时候剥了橙子，房间里还流淌有清淡的酸甜，后调里可以觅得一丝带涩的苦味，跟李赫宰惯用的沐浴露一个样子。这味道顺着鼻腔发起攻势，让李东海的身体里充斥着李赫宰。他心甘情愿地被它俘虏。

两人一站一躺，隔着一段不远不近的距离看似沉静地将对方打量。晚上洗漱之后的赤裸对视似有滚烫温度，先是将两人都惹得唇干，又得寸进尺地灼烧他们的理智。

“有点渴了，你是不是刚剥了橙子。”李赫宰率先打破沉默。

李东海维持着原来的姿势，就那样仰着头看他，眼里盛满了毫不掩饰的专注渴望，：“是，可已经被我吃掉了。”

眼前一暗，下一秒李赫宰就已经跪坐在了他的眼前，然后用双手捧起他的下颌，引导李东海把身子抬得更高些，以便和自己交换一个吻。

这一吻的节奏卡得极准，刚好就停留在李东海上瘾后的那一瞬。紧密贴合的唇瓣分开了一段若有若无的暧昧距离，哪怕已经有所控制，呼吸时的热气还是可以轻易地打在彼此的唇面。

在这样的状态下，说话时的嘴形变化必然会引起再次刮蹭：“答应要等我洗完澡出来吃的，宝贝，你可不太听话。”

说罢，李赫宰牵起李东海的一只手，将他线条好看的手指含进了嘴里。突然的灼人稳定让李东海下意识就缩了手，但李赫宰并不给他拒绝的权利，及时地用牙齿挽留住了他的指尖。

李赫宰稍微用了点力，因此橘枳的苦很快便不讲理地侵略了他的舌，惹得他坏脾气地加重了咬合时的力道。直到看到李东海轻轻皱眉，他才满意地将手松开，安抚性地和人再次接吻。

唇舌痴缠着打闹，李东海从李赫宰那尝到了源于自己指尖的微涩，忙不迭就又要躲，却被抬得更高了一些。

李赫宰这次像是铁了心要教训人，迫使李东海用手肘支撑着他那副算得上柔软的腰在空中耗。挣扎中氧气流失得更快，李东海很快便乖顺下来，配合李赫宰在自己的领地里掠夺。

生理上没有得到满足男人特别幼稚，哪怕只是因为口渴，也总要生出一些逗弄人的坏心思。被吻得迷糊的李东海想不明白，面前这个坏家伙什么时候有了一心二用的本事，在卖力接吻的同时还可以分出一只手去寻到自己的乳尖肆意逗弄。

常年坚持健身，两人都练出了不可小觑的胸肌。没有充血的肌肉线条并不硬朗，摸上去也并不像坚硬的铁石，反倒是适当的弹软。

李赫宰将掌覆在李东海的左胸上，轻轻地合上它的轮廓，然后分出食指和拇指在那微褐的凸起上打着转揉捻。

被制住下意识想地挣扎，可在这个状态下，他哪里会是李赫宰的对手。见李东海还敢有反抗的意思，李赫宰中断了这个绵长的吻，侧头咬上了他脆弱的脖颈，在靠近锁骨的转角处发力吸吮。

虽然脖子以上没有办法移动，但李东海的身子还是下意识地后仰。哪料李赫宰这人缜密又聪明，早已料到他的逃跑路径，使坏地加重了手指上的力道。李东海还没来得及发力就被扯得生疼，鼻子一酸险些就要掉泪。

看见爱人被自己惹得泛红的鼻尖，李赫宰这才挑起抹得逞的笑。他无视李东海像是要扎人的幽怨眼光，轻轻地吻上那双漫着水雾的眼睛，啄走了眼睫之间快要凝结成型的泪。

刚还有些赌气的人在突然温柔里迅速缴械。他环住李赫宰的脖子，然后慢慢起身跪直，将头埋在了李赫宰扎实的肩窝。李东海将手臂自然地垂抱在他的背上，用并不尖利的指甲轻轻描绘着男人线条分明的肩胛骨。李赫宰便也由着他闹，顺势将他身上的最后一层衣物褪下。

终于是真正的赤裸相对，属于李赫宰两条长腿从李东海腿间伸出，然后托住他的臀，把他放在自己身上跨坐。

等人坐稳，他牢牢扣住了李东海的腰，同时伸长手去拍掉了房间里亮堂的顶灯，只留床边低调的一盏，让它描绘着两人的半边轮廓。

关了灯之后的李东海热情得像是变了个人。他率先找上李赫宰已经有抬头趋势的巨大，然后沿着柱体的形状不断加快着上下抚动的频率，从囊袋的拥挤中大胆地进发，一次次地挑逗着顶端的蘑菇头。

李赫宰有些惊讶于李东海今天的主动，但这份情绪很快就被诚实生理反应带来的惊喜所淹没。因此他没有再犹豫，而是把头埋在李东海胸前，在他敏感的两粒之间推拉。

还是警惕不够。很快，他在李东海脸颊上停留轻抚的手指在恍惚中被报复私地容纳进了柔软口腔，又迅速地被潮湿和滚烫包裹。李东海在吸吮中刻意将啵啵的水声放大，激得李赫宰难耐地轻抖。

于是他再也无法把持地翻过身，把李东海压在了自己身下，示意他抱住他那被打开在身体两边的腿。

充足的前戏给进一步的动作扫清了阻碍，李赫宰闯入的手指被再次类似的紧而热含住，但是接触的力道要更热情。

它们之间好像更加合拍，每一次试探都会发出比起方才李东海刻意营造出的还要更令人脸红的声音。感觉李东海已经做好了准备，李赫宰扶住自己的分身，缓慢但坚决地进入了他。一声隐忍的闷哼之后，两人同时溢出快慰的轻叹。

李东海一开始还有精力去迎合，轻轻抬起臀去寻找那将亲吻腿根内侧软肉的囊袋。但李赫宰总是使坏坏，冲撞的时候又快又深，打破了李东海预设的节奏。别说配合，就连都已经压在嗓子眼的求饶他李东海都发不出来。他用尽全力，也只能从鼻腔挤出一些小兽似的带着哭腔的哼声。

不过这时候说再漂亮的情话怕都没什么用，床上的李赫宰是最不好通融。不是没有这样的先例，臭男人嘴上虽然答应得好好的，实际上根本不把承诺当回事，只会像得了鼓励似的发了狠地往更深处撞。

就像现在，李赫宰虽是早已将自己深深埋在了李东海里，但他显然还不太满意，撑住床面想要换一个更彻底的姿势。没有料到，他还没动作，就收获了李东海一声疼极了的嘶声。

李赫宰慌忙拍亮了房间的灯，突如其来的光亮让李东海慌忙抬手遮住了眼睛，意外的位置挪动让两人同时一窒。但李赫宰很快反应过来开灯的原因，疑惑又关切地看着身下的爱人。

李东海被他盯得有些不安，好久才反应过来，轻声地回答：“你压到我了。”甜软声音里还带着点哭腔，就开始拖着尾音讲起这种一不小心就会浮想联翩的话。李赫宰捏紧了拳头才能勉强控制住自己不做人的念头。

但是李东海想表达个什么意思，他确实还是没明白。打量了一下两人除了某负距离接触的区域外的其他位置，并没有什么意外的发现。

看出来李赫宰没能理解，李东海委屈地指了指自己身侧：“你压到我头发了。”

是了，李东海最近开始学着希澈哥留长发。李赫宰一开始还不太习惯，看惯了发现愈发顺眼，也就由着他，甚至早上还宠得帮人扎头发。

所以现在，李赫宰眼尖地捡起已经在激烈情事之中散落在床的发圈，又将两人换了个面，让李东海又一次跨坐在自己身上，然后用出色的腰力支起身来。

这一番折腾之后，李赫宰进入的位置变得更深了，李东海一个激灵，只觉得身后酸软地再吞不下。莫名的委屈将他击中，知道李赫宰还没准备放过他，李东海撇下嘴角揉揉并哭不出的眼睛。

李赫宰伸手拍下他已经抬到半空的手：“不许揉眼睛。”见李东海赌气，李赫宰在人偏过去的嘴角印下一个吻，拨乱了他的一头长发，又认命地自己理顺。

他示意李东海搂住自己的腰，然后把手臂伸长到他的脑后，熟练地绑了一个小巧的辫子，这才把自己从李东海体内了退出来。彻底的失去让穴口轻跳着恼，外翻的浅粉色软肉都是矜持的挽留。

但李东海忽视掉了这种不适，因为他突然感到强烈的幸福。伸手将五指插入李赫宰长度恰好的的金发，李东海上扬的语调里全是撒娇的笑：“赫啊，我们以后领养一个孩子吧。是女儿就最好了，你一定会是个好爸爸。”

两人之前从未谈过这个话题，只觉得有彼此就好，已经可以交付全部心意。但仔细琢磨琢磨，好像有个孩子也不赖。

东海何尝又不是一个当爸爸的料子，他那么好，他那么优秀，也那么温柔。只是这个话题谈起来太复杂也太长。今天再谈下去不太合适，现在还是该做点简单直接的事情。

于是李东海眼看着李赫宰的表情从温和真挚转乘现在的嚣张调笑，心中警铃大作。看着这人藏不住的牙龈，李东海就知道准没什么好事。

果然，李赫宰很快起身将李东海调整到跪趴，然后绕到他的身后，用顶端在他还在渴望的穴口轻蹭，却说什么都不肯进去。

这时李东海心里哪里还有什么孩子不孩子，这样的姿势让他有些羞，但他平息不了体内叫嚣了许久的需求。

他知道李赫宰存心在逗自己，要是不让这人满意肯定没办法解决。所以李东海转过头去，殷切地望着自己的爱人，轻轻晃了晃臀示意他进入。李赫宰猛地前冲，贴紧了他的臀腿，然后凑近爱人已经通红发烫的耳朵：“孩子啊，我现在就能有一个。”

李东海莫名就有些恼：“你明知我生不出。”

吼完之后，空气安静了片刻，随后李东海的臀上就被拍了火辣辣的一掌。他还没来得及回头，就听见李赫宰在后面轻轻笑：“傻孩子，叫爸爸，叫的话，我就继续。”

疯子！李东海在心里悄悄骂他。

李赫宰也不急，轻轻地拍着他的臀，还真就像逗孩子似的轻轻哼着儿歌，听得李东海羞红了眼睛。

指腹刮过背上的深沟，找到被手臂护住一半的肋骨轻抚：“来，宝宝转过来，让爸爸看看你。”

身体已经起了反应，再这样耗下去又不知道李赫宰还能搞出些什么花样折腾自己。李东海用力合上眼睛，又咬了咬牙，总算是决定豁出去。

他回身咬住李赫宰的喉结，用牙齿在上面碾了好一阵才算是泄了会儿愤。凑近爱人的耳朵，李东海吹了吹嘴边挺括的耳廓：“来吧，爸爸。东海有好好长大喔。”

“嘶！在哪里学的这些话！”

“爸爸教的。”

这一次，李赫宰没再关灯。情迷之时两人都望着彼此的眼睛，都被情欲染得不太清明。世界随着身体震颤，万物之中只容得下一个对方。最后他们在水中一同浸泡到洁净，在放肆地嬉闹之后又紧紧相拥，一如每一对珍贵的爱人。

今晚，新破的橙子再次打开睡眠。


End file.
